Little adventures
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: AU, Little!Nations. No siempre es fácil cuidar de los niños, requieren de muchas atenciones y cuidados. Alfred y Arthur son el ejemplo perfecto. Siempre se meten en problemas y a sus padres no les agrada demasiado. Los niños mimados son caprichosos por naturaleza, no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.
1. The kindergarten

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Himaruya Hidekaz. **

**¡Disfruten! c:**

* * *

— ¡Suéltalo, este es mío! ¡Consíguete al tuyo! —El pequeño Arthur aferró con todas sus fuerzas a _Rainbow_, su unicornio de peluche. Su mamá se lo había regalado de cumpleaños y era su juguete favorito sobre todos, nunca dejaba que nadie más que él lo tocara. Pero el tonto de Alfred parecía no entenderlo, porque había tomado a su amigo por una pata y ahora lo jalaba sin cuidado alguno.

— ¡Déjame verlo, solo quiero verlo! ¿Por qué tienes un juguete para niñas? ¡Dámelo, dámelo! —Alfred había dejado a un lado su mochila llena de juguetes solamente para hacerle la vida imposible, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Él solo había traído a su Unicornio, no podía arrebatárselo!

—No, ¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo estás lastimando! Quiero que lo sueltes antes de que lo rompas como todos tus juguetes.

—Yo no rompo todos mis juguetes. ¡Mentiroso!

— Claro que sí, ¿No recuerdas al Capitán América? ¿O a Mickey Mouse?

— ¡No, no es cierto!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡QUE NO!

—ARTHUR KIRKLAND, SUELTA AL PELUCHE AHORA MISMO. —y, justo a tiempo, el grito estresado de la Señora Kirkland se hizo aparecer desde el asiento del conductor del coche. La mujer llevaba escuchando la discusión de ambos encantos desde que habían salido de la casa, y ciertamente ya no podía soportarlo más. — ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de no compartir, jovencito? Préstale tu unicornio a Alfred, estoy seguro de que no te morirás por pasar unos segundos sin él.

El inglés sintió que todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su madre, y hasta Alfred se asustó. Finalmente soltó al peluche, con el labio inferior temblándole y los ojos acuosos.

—Sí mami. —fue lo único que dijo antes de hundir el rostro en su Silla de Seguridad, demasiado indignado como para ver la expresión de victoria de Alfred y escuchar sus risas.

—A Arthur lo regañó su mamá. —canturreó, burlándose, justo antes de que la mujer que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante se volteara para verlo. La Señora Jones no lucía muy feliz.

— ¿Quieres que tu mamá también te regañe por ser tan caprichoso, _honey? _—inquirió, con el mismo tono cantarín de su hijo. Alfred negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pálido como un fantasma, y dejó el peluche a un lado. —Muy bien. Ahora…oh, _sweetheart, _¿Estás llorando? No llores, Tía Alison está aquí para defenderte. —ahora la atención se centró en Arthur, quién trataba de ahogar sus leves hipidos contra su asiento. La Señora Jones estiró una mano y le acarició el cabello con ternura, aunque ni con eso el niño volteó a verla. —Adrienne, creo que fuiste muy dura con Artie.

—Oh, déjalo, le encanta hacerse al dramático. Hoy en la mañana se metió debajo de la cama porque no quería acabarse su desayuno. —Adrienne suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, sin voltear a ver a su hijo ni a su amiga. —Ya casi llegamos. Arthur, si no quieres que los demás niños te vean llorando, será mejor que te limpies la cara ahora.

.

.

El _Kindergarten _al que Alfred y Arthur asistían quedaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, pero era porque era enorme y además muy nuevo; así que los padres de elevado nivel económico no tenían inconveniente alguno para enviar a sus hijos ahí. Acudían en su mayoría los hijos de las personas de más alto poder en la ciudad, todos gente importante y de dinero, y había una gran cantidad de niños extranjeros.

Arthur era hijo del Jefe de Policía más importante de todo el lugar, y Alfred era hijo de un General del ejército. El Oficial Kirkland y el General Jones eran, respectivamente, los ejemplos a seguir de sus retoños.

—Agarra bien a _Rainbow _o se va a caer, _sweetheart. _—Adrienne llevaba en brazos a Arthur, quién se había mostrado reacio a bajar por sí mismo del coche y ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su mamá. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero un puchero adornaba sus labios mientras la Señora Kirkland le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo.

Alfred, por otro lado, saltaba alrededor de su propia mamá con una energía excesiva para un niño. Él y Arthur tenían cuatro años, pero él era más alto incluso cuando Arthur era mayor por 4 meses. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que era porque Arthur no comía tan "bien" como él, aunque más bien parecía que Alfred comía en exceso.

En cuando alistaron la asistencia de ambos niños, Adrienne y Alison los dejaron frente a la pequeña puerta que daba acceso a la enorme habitación principal en donde se encontraban todos los niños corriendo. Arthur dio un poco de trabajo para acceder a soltar a su mamá, pero al final lo hizo se quedó a un lado de Alfred.

Apenas se despidieron, Alfred tomó del brazo a Arthur y lo arrastró sin su consentimiento a donde se encontraban todos sus amigos. Se saludaron entre todos alegremente, y poco a poco el puchero en los labios del inglés fue convirtiéndose en una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo menos ahora podrían divertirse.

.

.

—Y este es el Capitán América, y este es Ironman, y este es Hulk, y aquí está Thor…

—Ya sabemos quiénes conforman a los Avengers, tonto, no necesitamos que nos lo recuerdes.

— ¡Solo estás celoso porque tú no tienes la colección entera, Arthur! —Alfred le sacó la lengua a su amigo, aunque luego soltó una risita. —En cambio, tú tienes ese unicornio. ¡Los peluches son para niñas!

—Yo pienso que el peluche de Arthur es bonito. —Madeleine, la pequeña canadiense que era prima de Alfred, asomó la cabeza sobre su enorme oso polar de peluche con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. —Y no creo que sean solo para niñas. Yo te he visto a ti durmiendo con un oso de peluche, Alfred.

El rostro del pequeño norteamericano se puso rojo en su totalidad, y los niños que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reír con diversión.

— ¡Alfred y Arthur son un par de niñas! —se rió Gilbert, señalándolos con un dedo de manera burlona. Alfred apretó los puños con fuerza, y Arthur le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo soy! Yo duermo con Teddy solo porque a él le da miedo dormir solo. ¡Es por motivos heroicos! —espetó, escandalizado, mientras abrazaba todos sus juguetes para que nadie los tocara. —Dejen de reírse, ¡Ahora no les prestaré mis juguetes!

— ¡Nena, nena!

Hizo falta de le intervención de la maestra para que los niños dejaran de discutir pero, una vez que la vieron, radiantes sonrisas se dibujaron en sus caritas.

— ¡Maestra Isabel! —exclamaron en un coro de voces al unísono. La joven mujer rió suavemente con su habitual y divertido "Fusosososo" y se llevó las manos a la cintura, analizando la situación con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí, mis tomatitos? ¿Hay una pelea? Espero que no, porque, recuerden "Juego de manos…"

— ¡Es de villanos! —volvieron a responder todos, aplaudiendo y riendo, excepto Arthur. El inglés se cruzó de brazos y miró a la maestra haciendo un puchero.

— No estábamos peleando, solo estábamos discutiendo. —explicó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos y mirando feo a Gilbert. —Él dice que los peluches son para niñas. ¡Y no es cierto!

— ¿Eso dijo? —la española compuso una expresión tan escandalizada que se vio graciosa, y sacó un par de risitas por parte de los niños. —Oh, pero si eso es terrible. Gil, ¿Quisieras venir un rato aquí, mi amor?

El pequeño prusiano había dejado de reír, y ahora estaba pálido como un fantasmita. Se había tensado de pronto y se veía asustado, pero aún así tragó saliva y obedeció a Isabel. Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba la maestra, quién llamó a Alfred y a Arthur también. Tomó las manitas de los tres y las juntó con suavidad, mirándoles con calidez.

—Gil, eso que dijiste fue un poco rudo. ¿No crees? —Isabel observó al apenado niño, quién tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y expresión arrepentida. Sonrió levemente y le puso una mano debajo del mentón con suavidad para que levantara la carita. —Los peluches no son solo para niñas. Recuerda a Gilbird, él también es un peluche.

—Pero Gilbird es un peluche asombroso, y es un pollito. No es un unicornio ni un oso.

—Oh, claro que sí, pero todos tienen gustos diferentes. Yo no creo que los pollitos, ni los osos ni los unicornios sean únicamente para niñas. ¿Verdad? —la maestra observó a Gilbert y luego a Alfred y a Arthur, quiénes tenían un puchero en los labios respectivamente. —Así que creo que le debes una disculpa a tus amiguitos.

Esa era una de las escenas más comunes en el kínder, porque todos los días alguno de los niños se peleaba con el otro y la maestra Isabel hacía su mágica intervención para calmarlos. Isabel era muy dulce, tan dulce que todos los niños la querían mucho y realmente le costaba poder castigar a alguno. Ella misma sufría cuando tenía que enviar a uno de sus pequeños al rincón, que era el "peor" castigo que podía poner.

Gilbert se mostró un tanto orgulloso al principio como para disculparse, pero finalmente lo hizo y tuvo que darse un abrazo de "reconciliación" con Alfred y Arthur para sellar su arrepentimiento. Alfred correspondió con alegría, y aunque Arthur se mostró un tanto arisco al principio terminó por ser un lindo abrazo.

Entonces tocó la pequeña campanilla que indicaba que las clases iban a comenzar, y todos los niños corrieron al salón que les correspondía. Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con bastante normalidad, hasta que Alfred decidió que extrañaba a su mamá y se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

Contagiando el sentimiento, varios niños hicieron lo mismo. Francis, Antonio, Martín e incluso Manuel comenzaron a decir que querían llamar a sus mamás.

Sí, iba a ser un día bastante largo.

* * *

**Últimamente he estado haciendo puros fanfictions con pairing, así que decidí que era una buena idea hacer uno tierno y Alternative Universe. Siempre me ha encantado la idea de ver a los países de pequeñitos, por lo que realmente estoy disfrutando de imaginarme todas las tonterías que harían con la tierna edad de 4 años. Lo divertido y el chiste aquí es que todos son hijos de familias acomodadas, así que son "Niños mimados" y las cosas se vuelven un tanto más diferentes que con los niños normales. Espero que les guste la idea.**

**Habrán varios capítulos diferentes y variados. Algunos en el kínder y otros en las casas de los pequeños caprichosos, todos con escenas del día al día tan peculiares que ocurren en sus actividades diarias. **

**¿Reviews? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, y también sería fantástico que enviaran consejos u opiniones acerca de qué les gustaría ver a los niños hacer.**


	2. Such a long day

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, su dueño es nadie más ni nadie menos que Himaruya Hidekaz. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Such a long day**

Veinte llamadas por teléfono y un desayuno después, todos los niños se encontraban más tranquilos ahora que se habían asegurado de que en un par de horas verían a sus mamás. Ahora era tiempo de la siesta, y todos estaban lavándose los dientes en el gigantesco baño con instalaciones en miniatura antes de pasar a la habitación en donde dormirían.

—Deja de empujarme, Martín. —protestó el pequeño Manuel mientras trataba de sacarse al argentino de encima. El niño se había apoyado sobre él y ahora dormitaba completamente desatendido de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue suficiente con que su amigo se hiciera a un lado para que cayera al suelo y se despertara.

— ¡Ché, sos una persona malvada, Manu!

Una vez que los dientes de todos los niños estuvieron bien limpios, la maestra Isabel les permitió pasar a la habitación que tenía una puerta adornada con ovejitas, estrellas y una luna. También tenía un letrero decía "_Nap room", _aunque la mayoría de los niños ni sabía leer.

—Todos acostados, mis niños, ¡Llegó la hora del cuento! Fusosososo ~ —aquel anuncio entusiasmó mucho a Arthur, así que él fue de los primeros en correr para elegir el colchón más cercano a la silla de los cuentos. Tuvo que correr muy rápido y cuando llegó estaba agotadísimo, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Metió a su unicornio a la pequeña y cómoda camita, luego se acostó y esperó obedientemente a que los demás estuvieran listos.

Ciertamente aquella guardería era muy lujosa, y estaba construida especialmente para poder consentir expresamente los caprichos de los padres al querer tener lo mejor para sus hijos. Aquella habitación era el ejemplo perfecto. Era muy espaciosa, lo suficiente para que sobrara espacio incluso cuando todos los niños estaban acostados, el clima se regulaba a la temperatura perfecta y las colchas y colchones eran suaves como el algodón. La suave música de fondo era estupenda para arrullar a los niños.

Isabel fue a arropar a todos y cada uno de los pequeños. Arthur volteó a ver y no se sorprendió al notar que en los colchones de al lado se habían acostado Alfred, como siempre, y Stephanie. Stephanie al parecer era africana, de "Secheyes" y por lo general siempre estaban peleando, pero la hora del cuento era la gran excepción. Ambos compartían mucho ese gusto, así que se permitían tener unos minutos de paz juntos.

Alfred, por otro lado, se acostaba a su lado por pura costumbre. Sus mamás siempre los arropaban juntos en la misma habitación desde muy bebés, así que acostumbraban a dormir cerca. Es lo que pasaba cuando dos mamás se llevaban demasiado bien.

Por petición popular, Isabel siempre pasaba para arropar a todos y cada uno de los niños para que estuvieran bien cómodos y calentitos. Después de hacerlo y de haberles dado un beso en la frente, se sentó en la famosa "Silla del cuento" y comenzó a leerles el cuento del día: "El gato con botas".

En cuestión de diez minutos, los niños comenzaban a dormitar. Apenas terminó el cuento, la gran mayoría ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo. La española sonrió y, silenciosamente, les apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Arthur estaba muy incómodo. Más bien, _demasiado_ incómodo. Sentía algo estaba aplastando su pequeño estómago de manera dolorosa, ¿Quién osaba interrumpir su hora de la siesta? Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que divisó fue una mata de cabello rubio.

Ah, sí, Alfred.

La manera en la que recorría medio metro rodando entre sueños para acabar encima de él era sorprendente.

— ¡Me estás aplastando, tonto! —Protestó mientras trataba de alejarse de él, empujándolo. Alfred babeaba y le era realmente desagradable la idea de que sus gérmenes tocaran su ropa. Siguió empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el menor era muy pesado. — ¡Fuera, fuera!

Finalmente, de una patada, logró hacerlo a un lado. Sonrió triunfante cuando su amigo comenzó a rodar en dirección opuesta, hasta su cama, y se acurrucó para volver a dormir. Un grito de dolor se lo impidió.

Alfred había rodado hasta la cama siguiente a la suya, y se había dado un cabezazo con la cabeza del pequeño Matthew. Ambos niños ahora estaban despiertos, y se sostenían las cabecitas con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Alfred? —balbuceó el canadiense, hipando. Aferró aún más fuerte a su oso de peluche.

—Ouch, lo siento Mattie. No te vi. —se excusó inútilmente el americano, pálido. Se aguantó el llanto y se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro a su primo. —No, no llores, Mattie, no llores.

—Fue Arthur. —Murmuró una vocecita adormilada. Arthur se incorporó de golpe, escandalizado, para mirar feo a una adormilada Belarús. Su verdadero nombre era Natasha pero, como su hermano Iván la llamaba por ese apodo, ella prácticamente obligaba a todos a decirle de esa manera. —Yo lo vi, empujó a Alfred hasta donde estaba Matthew.

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó el niño, poniéndose pálido y sin poder creer que alguien lo estuviese delatando de una manera tan cruel. Estaba a punto de añadir algo más, pero justo en ese momento Matthew comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era suave, pero lo suficientemente audible como para hacer que los demás niños se removieran con incomodidad en sus camas y comenzaran a despertar.

— ¡Arthur, cómo pudiste! —Alfred abrazó a Matthew torpemente, asustado, y observó al inglés con indignación. — ¡Por tu culpa Mattie está llorando ahora!

— ¡No es mi culpa, tonto! Si no me hubieras aplastado de esa manera, no te habría empujado. ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¡Le debes una disculpa a mi primito, él ni siquiera tenía que ver!

— ¡No, no me voy a disculpar por algo de lo que yo no tuve la culpa! —Arthur ahora trataba de retener las lágrimas, asustado al notar que todos los niños que se despertaban los veían directamente a ellos.

Alfred se levantó de su lugar y dejó a Matthew a un lado, permitiendo que Francis lo consolara. Avanzó hasta donde estaba el inglesito y le señaló con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Discúlpate ahora!

— Arthur no tiene que disculparse de algo que él no comenzó. —Los demás niños se estremecieron al escuchar la voz de Iván, el hermano de Natasha. Era uno de los más grandes del kínder, con seis años de edad, y nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo. —Me parece que quién debería disculparse con el pequeño Matthew eres tú, Da?

—Yo no pienso que Alfred se tenga la culpa. —Mathias alzó una mano, con expresión risueña y los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía el más despierto del lugar. Luego volteó a ver a Iván, y sonrió radiantemente. —Deja de asustar a los más pequeños, es malo.

— ¿Estás insinuando que asusto a los bebés? —La mirada de Iván se volvió escalofriante, aunque continuaba sonriendo.

— ¡Pelea, pelea! —De pronto Martín se había levantado y alzaba los brazos con excitación, feliz de tener algo con lo que entretenerse. Manuel le miró como si estuviese loco, y volvió a cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

—Discúlpate ahora, Arthur, o yo…—Alfred soltó un sonidito de indignación al notar que Arthur le sacaba la lengua, ignorándolo olímpicamente. —De acuerdo, tú te lo buscaste.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arthur y Alfred estaban rodando por la habitación jalándose del pelo y pellizcándose. Los demás niños, que habían comenzado a discutir entre ellos acerca de quién había tenido la culpa, no tardaron en imitarlos y comenzar a pelearse a manotazos y mordidas.

Las niñas, por otro lado, chillaban horrorizadas y se habían arrinconado en un mismo lugar. Les exigían a los niños que pararan entre sollozos, pero estos no les hacían caso.

Todo era un caos. La maestra Isabel casi se desmayó al entrar a la habitación después de terminar su almuerzo.

¿Qué le había pasado a sus hermosos y tranquilos tomatitos?

.

.

—Quince minutos en el rincón. Los dos. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, Alfred, Arthur. —la voz de Isabel sonaba temblorosa cuando trataba de ser dura, y eso hacía sentir culpables a los pequeños castigados. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy lastimado, por suerte, pero Arthur tenía una fea mordida en el brazo y Alfred tenía un moretón en la sien. —Ya llamé a sus padres, estarán aquí dentro de poco.

Y, después de esas simples advertencias, la maestra cerró la puerta y dejó a los dos niños solos en la habitación. Alfred estaba en una esquina, y Arthur estaba en la esquina del otro lado de la habitación. Se les había negado el uso de una silla y ambos tenían que permanecer de pie durante su castigo. Estaban tan enojados el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Bueno, hasta que Arthur habló.

—Esto es tú culpa. —Murmuró, aún conteniendo el llanto. No le gustaba que lo regañaran, y no se quería ni imaginar el regaño de sus padres. —Por tu culpa mamá tiene que regresar del trabajo, y se va a enojar conmigo.

Alfred no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo al suelo y con los labios haciendo un puchero. Estaba enojado con su amigo, muy muy enojado.

Normalmente los niños se quedaban en el kínder hasta que sus papás salían del trabajo, pero en ese momento a las madres de ambos niños les faltaban 2 horas antes de salir del trabajo. Eso significaba que no iban a estar nada felices de tener que ir por ellos.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, y antes de que el castigo pudiera cumplirse del todo la maestra Isabel volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

—Sus mamás ya llegaron.

* * *

**Estoy feliz, muy feliz porque parece que escribir algo así fue lo que necesitaba para que la flojera desapareciera y la inspiración decidiera regresar. Prometo estar pronto con capítulos más largos y nuevas historias, porque espero seguir así. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y asdfdads ¡Igual ayudan mucho para mejorar la inspiración! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que de verdad se esté notando mi propósito de hacer ver a los pequeños como niños mimados.**

**¿Reviews? Críticas admitidas, ¡Adoraría opiniones también! Si les gustaría ver a los niños haciendo algo en específico, no duden en sugerirlo.**


	3. Having fun with the mud

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, es obra del autor Himaruya Hidekaz y yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes. **

**Enjoy it! c:**

* * *

Having fun with the mud

Alfred y Arthur se sentaron en los extremos opuestos de la camioneta, indispuestos a sentarse juntos como siempre, y se dedicaron a fulminarse con la mirada mientras sus mamás continuaban hablando en la oficina de la directora de la guardería. La directora era la mamá de Gilbert y Ludwig, una mujer de poca paciencia y fuerte carácter, así que ambos niños estaban seguros de sus madres no iban a salir muy felices de ahí. Sabían que les esperaban más regaños además de todos los que habían recibido cuando los habían ido a recoger.

Arthur tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que tan empeñado se mostraba en contener, y Alfred simplemente permanecía con una expresión enfurruñada y encaprichada en el rostro. Ambos tenían las orejas rojas después de los tirones que le habían dado sus respectivas mamás, y no estaban nada felices después de escuchar que sus padres se enterarían de lo que había pasado al regresar del trabajo. ¡Eso era lo único que les faltaba!

—Ya no soy tu amigo. —Espetó Alfred, rompiendo el silencio y cruzándose firmemente de brazos mientras se hundía en el asiento. Arthur se aguantó un sollozo y le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Pues bien, yo tampoco quería ser más tu amigo!

Ambos niños se quedaron callados por el resto del rato, ambos heridos después de las palabras del otro, hasta que sus mamás regresaron al coche. Alison le estaba haciendo el favor a Adrienne de prestarle el coche durante un par de días, porque al suyo le estaban dando mantenimiento, así que las dos amigas ahora paseaban a sus dos hijos juntos la mayor parte del día. Esto ahora era un martirio para Alfred y Arthur.

Cuando ambas mamás estuvieron dentro del coche, los regaños continuaron. Alfred y Arthur trataban de defenderse inútilmente, porque las mujeres estaban escandalizadas y sencillamente no dejaban de preguntarles cómo se les había ocurrido hacer algo así cuando eran amiguitos. Arthur quiso aclarar que ya no eran más amigos, pero Adrienne no le dio oportunidad en ningún momento de hacerlo.

—Alfred, tienes prohibidos los videojuegos y televisión en todo lo que resta del día. Y hoy no habrá postre para ti. Espero que eso te enseñe a comportarte.

El pequeño americano soltó un chillido ahogado, y observó horrorizado a su mamá. Solo entonces comenzó a desesperarse de verdad y comenzó a dar pequeños botes en su asiento, rompiendo a llorar en cuestión de segundos. Estaba tan agitado que incluso jadeaba, y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Va en contra de mis derechos! ¡No puedes, no puedes, eres mala! —Protestó, golpeando la parte de atrás del asiento de su mamá y aún llorando a todo pulmón. No era justo, él ni siquiera se tenía la culpa. — ¡No fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa!

—Será mejor que te tranquilices, jovencito, o el castigo se extenderá hasta mañana también.

Este comentario pareció ser suficiente para que Alfred dejara de brincar y de armar alboroto en el coche, pero aún así el pequeño continuó llorando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Alison no se inmutó, se limitó a suspirar y a acomodarse en su lugar de nuevo. Arthur contemplaba todo, horrorizado, y entonces volteó a ver a su propia madre con temor en los ojos.

—_Mummy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please no. __Please no. _—Balbuceó al ver la expresión de Adrienne, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba, pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Luego se incorporó y estiró los brazos hasta donde estaba su hijo, arrebatándole el peluche de unicornio que tan fuerte tenía aferrado contra su pecho. Arthur se desesperó y comenzó a llorar también. —_No, mummy, no! _¡Seré bueno, lo prometo! _Please no!_

—De nada te sirve disculparte ahora, Arthur. Rainbow se quedará conmigo hasta que yo decida que de verdad aprendiste tu lección. —Adrienne no se sorprendió al notar que Arthur comenzaba a hacer un berrinche parecido al de Alfred, pataleando y llorando, y su paciencia se quebró. — ¡Arthur Kirkland, deja de comportarte como un malcriado! Tu padre no se pondrá nada feliz si le cuento la escenita que estás armando aquí.

Tal y como pasó con Alfred, Arthur se tranquilizó ante la amenaza que su mamá usó contra él. Pese a ello, ambos niños permanecieron llorando y gimoteando durante todo el largo camino de regreso a casa. Llegaron a un punto en el cual ambos comenzaron a toser, y solo entonces decidieron dejar de llorar antes de atragantarse. Los dos tenían las caritas y los ojos rojos e irritados cuando bajaron a la enorme casa Jones.

No se quisieron bajar, sus mamás tuvieron que arrastrarlos hasta adentro. Los dejaron en el sofá, llorosos y enfurruñados, y luego se fueron a hacer otra cosa. Los dos niños ni siquiera querían verse a la cara.

.

.

Era un día tan pero tan triste que hasta había comenzado a llover. Alfred yacía ahí, como un pequeño sin esperanzas, sufriendo por las crueles condiciones que su madre le sobreponía. Se había metido tanto en su papel de niño muerto de hambre que ahora estaba en una dramática posición de cabeza en el sofá. Estaba convencido de que habría convencido a cualquier persona de que de verdad se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y hambre de no ser porque sus cachetes eran ligeramente regordetes y sus ojos con aquel brillo hiperactivo.

Arthur, por otro lado, sentía que no existía consuelo suficiente para él. Nada era divertido si lo hacía sin Rainbow, ni siquiera jugar en el iPad le era suficiente. Alfred no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo podía estar desperdiciando el cejoncito su gigantesca oportunidad de utilizar la tecnología? Si a él le hubieran quitado un peluche pero no la televisión, se sentiría el niño más afortunado del mundo.

Arthur estaba muy triste no porque Rainbow le fuera indispensable para vivir, sino porque en esos momentos era su único amigo cercano desde que había dejado de llevarse con Alfred; y se sentía solito y desamparado cuando su mami no estaba ahí para consolarlo porque ella también estaba enojada con él.

Sí, los problemas de los niños pequeños eran muy complicados; y los adultos no les ayudaban a resolverlos.

Estaban tan aburridos que Alfred incluso había pensado en pelearse de nuevo con Arthur solo para tener algo que hacer, pero justo en ese momento apareció lo que prometía ser la salvación para ambos pequeños. Pudieron ver en el enorme ventanal bajo que tenían en frente a _quienes _los iban a salvar.

Ya había llegado la hora de salida del kínder, así que el Bad Friends Trio ya era libre y lucía muy listo para causar problemas. Tenían enormes sonrisas en el rostro, y apoyaban las manitas sobre el vidrio para poder ver mejor a sus aburridos amigos. Habían ido a jugar, claramente. Tal vez los habían castigado también.

Gilbert vivía cerca de Alfred, así que seguramente Francis y Antonio habían ido de visita a su casa después del kínder.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, chicos? —Inquirió un risueño Antonio cuando Alfred abrió la puerta, pues fue más rápido que Arthur en bajar del sofá. El americano lo recibió como si fuese su mejor amigo, dándole un fuerte apretón. — ¡Huy, cuidado ahí! Fusososo~

— ¿Quieren salir a jugar? ¡Hay lodo, será muy divertido! Además, nos castigaron y no podemos ver la televisión, así que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. —Gilbert confirmó las sospechas que Arthur tenía. Aunque no se llevara muy bien con el pequeño alemán, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza ante la invitación. Cualquier amigo era bien recibido en ese momento.

—Oh, _but wait. _¿Por qué no entramos a jugar a casa de Alfred mejor? No nos dejan jugar en el lodo. —Arthur recordó lo poco feliz que su mamá se ponía cada vez que salía a jugar en el lodo, y no quería que las cosas empeoraran. Gilbert hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No, es mejor afuera! Vamos, Arthur, será divertido. No te preocupes, no nos van a descubrir. —Francis sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, pero el niño hizo un puchero poco convencido. —Nos daremos un baño antes de que tu mamá pueda notarlo, _chéri_, no hay nada que temer.

—Sí, Arthur, no hay nada que temer. ¿O es que no te atreves? —Alfred se llevó las manos a las caderas, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y completamente confiado de sí mismo. —Pues si no quieres te puedes quedar, nosotros iremos a divertirnos.

—Nunca dije que no iba a ir, solo dije que tal vez estaríamos mejor dentro. Y no tengo miedo. —Espetó el cejoncito, indignado. Volteó a ver a Francis y luego al jardín frente a ellos. Había lodo, mucho lodo. —Pero tenemos que volver antes de que el padre de Alfred regrese del trabajo.

— ¡Eso es fácil, mi papá siempre llega muy tarde!

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a jugar todos, Ksesese! Me hago viejo esperando.

El pequeño alemán se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al charco de lodo más cercano con ambos brazos extendidos. Antonio y Francis esbozaron una enorme sonrisa, y tomaron por el brazo a Arthur y Alfred antes de comenzar a correr.

— ¡Espera, Gil, ahí vamos!

— ¡O-oye, espera, espera, estás yendo muy rápido! —Se quejó Alfred, haciendo un puchero, aunque luego comenzó a reír. —¡Más rápido, más rápido!

— ¡Hey, hey, no tan rápid-…

Gilbert no pudo terminar la oración, porque se había detenido abruptamente y por consecuencia todos habían chocado contra él y le habían hecho caer justo sobre el charco. Ahora todo el montón de niños estaba cubierto de lodo, pero a nadie le importó y todos comenzaron a reír.

.

.

La lluvia volvió al poco tiempo mientras jugaban en el lodo, y las cosas solo se hicieron aún más divertidas. Los niños se habían mostrado un tanto incómodos al principio porque ciertamente no estaban nada acostumbrados a jugar en el barro, pero poco a poco la diversión fue haciéndoles olvidar eso. Ahora saltaban por todos lados, cubiertos de lodo después de tanto tiempo jugando. El chiste ahora era empujarse entre todos y el que se quedara de pie de último ganaba.

Alfred llevaba la delantera, después de haber tirado cruelmente a Arthur de cara al lodo y de haber hecho que Gilbert se tropezara con él. Poco después logró engañar a Antonio para tirarlo también, y entonces solo quedaban él y Francis compitiendo. Ambos se observaron fijamente, sonriendo, y Alfred fue quién dio el primer paso.

Francis, por otro lado, comenzó a correr sin parar de reír.

—Alcánzame si puedes, _ma chérie! _

Y Alfred, sintiéndose retado, comenzó a correr tras él obedientemente. Rió al sentir el fresco aire húmedo al impactar contra su cara, y decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento para disfrutar de esa espléndida sensación.

Pésima idea.

Cayó de sentón al chocar con algo duro y seco frente a él, directo en otro charco de lodo, y quiso llorar para llamar a su mami en ese instante.

Y eso habría hecho, de no ser porque cuando abrió sus llorosos ojitos se encontró de lleno con su peor pesadilla. Y, a juzgar por el pequeño grito de espanto que todos sus amigos ahogaban, estaba seguro de que no solo él estaba así de asustado.

El General Jones observaba a su hijo desde su lugar, sin moverse un solo centímetro y permaneciendo en aquella posición de descanso militar que tanto asombraba a Alfred. Solo que esta vez la mirada de su padre no era afable y orgullosa, como normalmente, sino que ahora era desaprobatoria, severa y escalofriante. El pantalón de su impecable uniforme militar ahora estaba manchado de lodo después de la manera en la que Alfred había impactado contra él.

No podía estarle pasando eso. Su padre _nunca _regresaba temprano cuando lo extrañaba mucho o quería jugar con él. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar temprano justo _ese _día?

—Alfred Frederick Jones, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Estaban muertos.

* * *

**UPS! Parece que alguien se metió en problemas c': well, al principio yo no planeaba un castigo tan cruel como el de quitarle el unicornio para Arthur, pero una amiga me convenció de hacerlo y pues por eso hice sufrir tanto al pobre inglés (?). Y los castigos no se acaban aquí, porque parece que el General Jones no está nada feliz con su pequeño retoño. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la demora y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me inspiran y me motivan a continuar esta historia.**

**Las opiniones, sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas, como siempre. Espero traerles pronto el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Reviews, darlings? ~**


End file.
